MAMA'S SONG
by mstorimarie
Summary: This one-shot is for Cullensbabymama7's birthday. It's loosely based off the song by Carry Underwood. Let me know what you think! R&R please?


**ALRIGHT SO I KNOW, I KNOW! WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING ANY OF YOUR STORIES? WELL THAT HAS A CRAPPY EXCUSE SO YEAH, UM I'M JUST GOING TO SAY I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO, SORRY! BUT THIS IS FOR A FRIEND OF MINE, WHO I'M WRITING A STORY WITH. HER NAME IS TIFFANY, BUT ON HERE HER NAME IS CULLENSBABYMAMA7. ANYWAY THIS STORY IS SUPER LATE, BUT IT'S HER BIRTHDAY PRESENT, I SENT IT TO HER A COUPLE DAYS AGO, BUT HER BIRTHDAY WAS THE 21ST. SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE DELAY DEAR! **

**ANYWAY SHE SAID IT BROUGHT TEARS TO HER EYES, SO WARNING! SO TISSUE WARNING. THIS IS BASED ON CARRY UNDERWOOD'S MAMA'S SONG. IT'S A GOOD SONG, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT. THIS ISN'T COMPLETELY BASED ON THE SONG, BUT I USED SOME PARTS OF THE SONG. **

**I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MY STORIES SOON, I PROMISE :) ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! **

**DISCLAIMOR:I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG. **

**OH AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Bella was sitting with her mom doing her make-up, on the most important day of her life. Bella couldn't believe today was the day she was getting married to the _man of her dreams_. Bella couldn't help but think of how this all came to be.

Sophomore Year

Isabella Swan was getting ready for her date with someone who she at the time thought was the man of her dreams. She finally had a date with Edward Cullen one of the most popular guys in school. She had been waiting for Edward to ask her out since his family had moved two years ago from Alaska. Bella figured they were running out of time since he was going to Julliard next year, and she would be stuck in Forks, while he went to New York. She wanted to form a serious relationship with him now, so that they would still be together when he left.

Bella knew she was probably getting ahead of herself; they hadn't even been on their first date yet. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had gone all out for this. She straightened her hair, put light make-up on, that enhanced her beauty. She was also wearing a nice top, that her best friend Alice, Edward's twin sister, had bought her, and a mini jean skirt. And Bella was also wearing knee high, black, leather boots. Over all she thought she looked as good as it was going to get. Bella figured she was young and hot, and was about to go out with someone she thought was super hot.

Bella heard her doorbell ring; she grabbed her purse, and went to answer the door.

End of Sophomore Year

"Bella, I just don't think long distance relationships work, I'm sorry," Edward said, close to tears himself. He knew it was his idea, but he still couldn't help hating himself for breaking up with the girl he had fallen in love with.

"But Edward, I love you," Bella was pleading with her eyes.

"I love you too Bella, but they just don't work out, I'm sorry. I'll hopefully see you again sometime." With that Edward walked away from Bella's house, and Bella ran up to her room, and started to cry. She knew there was one person she could always call. Bella picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Bella couldn't talk she was just so upset. "Bella? Honey, what's the matter?" Renee Dwyer said to her one and only daughter.

"Mama?" Bella hated the way her voice broke.

"What is it sweetie?"

"E-Edward broke up with me, he said long distance relationships don't work," Renee could hear the heartbreak in her daughter's voice, broke her heart. Renee did her best to comfort her daughter on the phone that night. When Renee hung up the phone, she looked up at the sky, and prayed that Bella would find someone who was really worthy of her daughter, and who wouldn't leave her. Renee prayed that Bella would find someone who will be what's best for her daughter. Renee knew her Bella would deal with heart break but Renee knew Bella would find the one for her.

Summer before Senior Year

"Mama I met the man I'm going to marry, he's amazing and perfect, and just so handsome. And did I mention perfect?" Renee was laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm. She really hoped this one was better than Edward was.

"That's great baby, what's his name?"

"Oh his name is Paul Lahote. He lives in La Push."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he's great, but I gotta go mama he's taking me on a date tonight."

"Ok, I love you baby."

"I love you too, mama." Bella was so excited; she was once again going on a date with the guy she thought she was going to marry. She had also once again let Alice dress her up for the date. And like her first date with Edward she had her hair straightened, light make-up and a shirt Alice had picked out, a mini jean skirt, and knee high, black, leather boots. She was ready to go on this date.

After Graduation

"Bella, I just feel like we're drifting apart, you're going to L.A. and I'm staying here, we just need to break up."

"Wow, way to be blunt Paul, I thought you loved me?" Bella said close to tears.

"I do, I just don't see how this will work, we'll be hours away from each other, so we just need to stop this. I'm sorry Bella, I'll see you around." And Bella once again watched the man she loved walk away from her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was once again in tears because of a guy; she decided she was going to L.A. soon, after she called her mama of course.

"Hey how's my graduate?" Renee answered the phone with a smile on her face that immediately dropped off her face when she heard her daughter stifle a sob on the other end of the phone. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Mama, I thought he was the one. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. They don't know what they're missing out on; they've made the mistake not you."

"No it's me they both have broken up with me. I would've stayed here if Paul had asked me to, but he didn't. Why didn't he?"

"I don't know, baby. But that shows that you aren't meant to be together. I'm sorry to say that, I am, but he has made the mistake not you. So don't waste your tears on him."

"But mama!"

"Don't 'but mama' me young lady; there is a man out there who will treat you right. He won't ever leave you; he'll be the literal perfect man for you. He'll hold you, and love you, and just be there for you. You'll know when you meet him." Renee promised her daughter because she knew Bella would eventually find the man for her. She could hear Bella getting quite on the other end.

Bella replied in a small voice, "Do you promise?"

"Yes I do," Renee promised in a strong voice.

"Ok thanks, mama, I'm going to get some sleep, sorry I kept you up."

"It's ok, it's what a mom is for, I love you Bella."

"I love you too, goodnight." With that Bella hung up the phone, and Renee once again like two years earlier, looked up at the sky and started to pray, that her daughter would find the man who was perfect for her.

Bella hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She was still going to go to LA, but she knew she was going to be ok. She just had to be strong, and she would find the man for her when the time was right.

September, UCLA

Bella was still getting used to the campus, but she was comfortable here. She had figured out that when Paul broke up with her, she could wait until she found Mr. Right. She knew he was out there, waiting for her. Bella wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and walked right into someone. This someone, who Bella figured out to be a man, grabbed Bella around the waist as she was falling down and pulled her to his huge, muscular chest. Bella could feel his muscles ripple as he was holding her.

"I am so sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going," Bella apologized quickly.

"No, no it's cool, I wasn't watching either so your good," the man said, Bella noticed he had a husky voice.

"Well I think it was my fault," Bella argued.

"No it was mine," the man smiled down at her. He has a great smile, with those dimples, Bella thought to herself. Now that she could see him, she noticed that he was a great deal taller than her, a whole foot taller to be exact.

"How about we just agree to disagree?" Bella asked with a smile, something about this man, just made her smile, it was his smile it was contagious.

"That sounds good," the man smiled. "I'm Emmett, and you are?"

"I'm Bella," she smiled back.

"Well it's great to meet you, Bella; I hope I'll see you around some more."

"Yeah, you too," with that Emmett walked off, leaving Bella standing there.

"Bella! Do you have any idea who you were just talking to?" Her roommate Rosalie asked her. Rosalie was blonde and snotty at first, but once you got to know her she wasn't so bad. She was dating one of the football players on the team, Dean Winchester.

"Um, he said his name was Emmett," Bella replied back somewhat confused.

"Yeah that was Emmett McCarty, he's a sophomore, and he's also one of the best football players we have. I can't believe this; I'm going to set you two up. You're coming to the game with me Friday night. Then I'll have Dean find out what party Emmett is going to and we'll go there too, so that way you two can talk." Rosalie kept babbling on.

"Rose, I don't really want a relationship right now." Bella told her.

"Well, please I have a good feeling about this, at least try to be his friend at first."

That Friday night as Rose promised Bella was sitting in the bleachers, waiting for the game to be over, so this night could be over already.

"Bella it'll be over soon, I promise, then you can go work your charm on Emmett." Rose said to her, and she was right before Bella knew the game was over with UCLA as the winners, with Emmett having run defense and doing an awesome job of it too. Bella had to admit Emmett looked hot all nice and sweaty. Rose and Bella waited till Dean was ready then headed to the party at Dean and Emmett fraternity. Bella was nervous, but Rose had it all planned out. Rose saw Emmett standing over by the drinks talking to some people.

"Dean, come reintroduce me to Emmett." Rose said grabbing Bella's hand. Dean had a confused look on his face.

"Why would I do that, you already know him?" Dean asked confused, Bella couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Because," then she leaned over and whispered in his ear, he got a look of realization on his face as Rose was talking.

"Oh, ok. Let's go," he said and started making his was over to Emmett.

"Hey man," Dean said when he got over to them. Emmett ended the conversation he had with whoever he was talking to, to turn to Dean.

"Oh hey man."

"I want to reintroduce you to my girlfriend, Rose."

"Yeah, hi Rose," Emmett said confused.

"Hey Emmett, have you met my friend Bella?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I have. Hi Bella," Emmett said getting a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh I love this song! Dean dance with me?" Rose said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, baby," Dean says.

"He is so whipped," Emmett says with a laugh.

"Yeah he totally is," Bella says laughing.

"So how have you been?" Emmett asked interested in this girl, he had run into.

"I've been good, thanks. How have you been?" Bella asked.

"I've been good too," Emmett said back to her. For some reason he felt content with her.

"Oh, good job on the game tonight."

"Thanks, you were there?" He asked, secretly enjoying that she was there, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah, Rose wanted me to go with her."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah well, I should probably go I have a lot to do tomorrow." For some reason Emmett didn't like her leaving him yet, so he got an idea.

"I'll walk you it's late, and it's dangerous out there."

"Umm ok, that sounds good," Bella liked that he didn't want to say goodbye to her yet. Bella went to tell Rose she was leaving and Emmett was walking her to make sure nothing happened to her. Rose was happy that her plan worked.

Bella and Emmett walked to her dorm, talking about random stuff. Somehow they got on the topic of relationships, and when Emmett asked Bella if she wanted one anytime soon, he was disappointed when she said she wasn't ready for one yet. But for some reason he wanted to wait for her.

"Bella, can we go get coffee? I really think you'll be a great friend." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Of course, I'd like that," Bella said also smiling.

Bella's Second Semester Freshmen Year, Emmett's Second Semester Sophomore Year (End of April)

Bella and Emmett were walking back to Bella's dorm after they got coffee. Emmett knew before Christmas Bella only wanted to be friends, but he had fallen in love with her already, and he wanted to be more than friends. He decided today was going to be the day that he told her, or showed her.

"Emmett? Emmett, are you okay?"

"What, yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well we're at my room, and you were just staring into space." Bella giggled, she too had fallen in love with the man who had become her best friend in the last seven months. "What's on your mind, Em?"

"Well, I just, well," Emmett was stuttering, so he decided to just show her. So he bent down and kissed Bella square on the lips, when his lips touched Bella's she was in shock and didn't respond. When Emmett started to pull back from her, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The kiss was perfect, Bella couldn't imagine a better kiss, and she didn't ever want to. She knew Emmett was her dream man. Emmett pulled back, "Bella I love you, I'm in love with you," he said with a little grin.

Bella grinned up at him, "I'm in love with you too, Em."

"Good, can I take you to dinner?" He asked.

"Of course," Bella replied. "Bye Emmett," she said.

"Wait!" He called to her, and pulled her in for a hug, not wanting to leave her. "Bye Bella," he whispered in her ear.

End of Bella's Junior Year, End of Emmett's Senior Year

"So Em, what are you gonna do now?" Bella asked her boyfriend of two years, who had just graduated from UCLA. She didn't want them to break up.

"Well I wanted to wait till dinner tonight, but since you look so scared, I'll tell you now. I got a one year contract with the San Diego Chargers, so I'll live here with you, in our apartment until the season starts, then I'll get an apartment down there until the season is over, then when you graduate we can see about me being traded to Jacksonville or Seattle so you can see your family." He said with a smile on his face. Bella jumped up and hugged him; she was so glad he wasn't going to be apart from her or that he didn't want to break up. They would still be together just he would live in San Diego part of the year, and she could live with that.

That night after Bella and Emmett got home, Bella called her mama.

"Hey baby girl," Renee started, she really hoped this was good news.

"Hey mama!" Renee was excited now too, her daughter seemed so happy.

"Hi, how are you?" Renee asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh mama! I'm so happy! He's so good, he promised he would never leave me, and he kept that promise mama. He's playing for San Diego, and when the season starts he'll get an apartment there, but it's only two hours away. He kept his promises mama. He took me out to dinner tonight and opened the doors for me and everything, he treats me like a real man should, and he's perfect. So you don't have to worry about me anymore, I found him." Renee knew this would happen and she was so happy that Bella finally found happiness.

One Year Later

Renee, Charlie, and Phil were all in LA for Bella's college graduation, and also for the special surprise Emmett had for Bella after graduation. Emmett was taking them all out for dinner and asking Bella a very important question. Even though Emmett was a little nervous, Renee knew there was no reason for him to be, because she knew Bella would say yes.

Present Day, One Year Later, Bella is 23, Emmett is 24

Bella was so excited as she slipped into her wedding dress; she couldn't believe everything her mama always said came true for her. Emmett had been traded to the Seattle Seahawks, while Bella was writing her first novel. Bella couldn't believe Emmett decided to endure the rain and everything for her. Bella put her shoes on as her dad came into the room.

"You look beautiful Bells," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, doesn't she Charlie?" Renee asked with her own tears in her eyes. Rosalie and Alice were putting the finishing touches on their make-up, as Bella's bridesmaids. Well Rose was Bella's Maid of Honor, as Dean was Emmett's Best Man.

Before Bella knew it, it was time for the ceremony, she had Charlie on her right, and Renee on her left. As the doors opened to show Bella, she leaned over to her mama and said, "There's no way you'll lose me, I'm your baby girl, and always will be. This isn't goodbye, but I hope you're proud of me." Renee looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, and nodded her head.

"Of course, I'm proud of you baby girl." With that the three started walking down the aisle to Emmett, who was waiting impatiently for his lovely bride.

A Few Hours Later

Emmett was waiting for Bella outside of the reception hall, as Bella was talking to Renee; he was holding the door open for her so they could go on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

Bella was in the lobby of the hall, talking to her mom, and giving her a scrapbook. "Here you go mama. I found the answer to your prayers, after everything I found him. He is good to me, and he won't leave me, so don't worry about me, we're good together. I love you mama. Thank you for never giving up on me, finding the man of my dreams." With that Bella walked away towards Emmett who let her in first, and then when he got in the car, she gave him a kiss, and enjoyed the fact that like the first time they kissed it still felt perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO LIKE I SAID THIS IS CULLENSBABYMAMA7'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT. AND MY FIRST ONE-SHOT SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVEIW PLEASE? THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
